


Julie and the Phantoms Answer the Web's Most Searched Questions | WIRED

by sunsetswerv



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, alex has peak owen patrick joyner energy, i love this band so much, sort of a social media au? but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetswerv/pseuds/sunsetswerv
Summary: currently on a short break from their smash hit 'Wake Up' tour, julie and the phantoms find the time to sit down with WIRED to answer the web's most searched questions.  what's in alex's fanny pack?  does reggie play the banjo?  who's really julie's best friend?  find out the answers to these questions and more! / written for day 4 of jatp appreciation week on tumblr, prompt: write a fic including pop culture/memes.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 616
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Julie and the Phantoms Answer the Web's Most Searched Questions | WIRED

**Author's Note:**

> hi, everyone!! i hope you’re doing well! <3 i am so thrilled to share this silly fic with you guys today in honor of julie and the phantoms appreciation week on tumblr, day 4 (write a fic including pop culture/memes)! this is a wacky, fastpaced take on one of my favorite youtube trends and takes place in an au where the boys are alive and the band is very much famous. i hope you enjoy! for reference, i watched these two wired interviews to get a feel for the format: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqGehRgKTLo, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CA-e5eWB7eg&t=264s

(Julie and the Phantoms are standing absentmindedly in the center of the frame as the WIRED video crew bobs around them, moving chairs into place. The camera slowly zooms in on Alex, who’s tapping out a rhythm on his thigh, clearly zoned out.)

  
**Julie** : Oh, wait, um, are you gonna split us up? Like, 2 and 2 or whatever?

**Luke** : No, it’ll actually be 3 and 1. Reggie’s just gonna ask himself his own questions. 

**Reggie** : Hey! 

**Producer** (behind the camera): Julie, that's usually what we tend to do for a larger group like you guys. Is that- is that okay? 

**Julie** : Aww, I mean, yeah, it’s fine. It’s just- 

**Alex** : -she just _loves_ these videos. Like, we all do. We’re really big fans. And we were hoping to get to stick together, you know? 

**Producer** : Oh. Well… I think I can probably make that happen. 

**Julie** (she gasps delightedly): Say sike _right now_. 

**Producer** : Listen, I’m a woman of my word. Ah, Paul, could we set up a shot with the four chairs instead? 

**Reggie** : Please, Paul? 

**Luke** : Come on, Paul! 

**Paul** (faintly, off-camera): I think we can make that work. _Only_ for you guys, though! 

(The band erupts into cheers. Julie and Reggie high five.) 

**Julie** (seriously): Paul. I love you. 

(Paul laughs as he moves the chairs into place.) 

  
  
  
(Cut to the legitimate introduction for the video: the band is seated in a tight half-circle facing the camera.) 

**Luke** : Hi, I’m Luke Patterson. 

**Reggie** : I’m Reggie Peters! 

**Alex** : I’m Alex Mercer. Hi. 

**Julie** And I’m Julie Molina from Julie and the Phantoms, and this is our Wired Autocomplete Interview! 

(Luke fist pumps, grinning.) 

**Luke** : Nailed it, you guys! Woo! 

**Alex** : That was not like our fifteenth take!  
  
  
(As the opening music plays, the scene shifts. Alex is now proudly holding a Google search board that reads ‘Julie and the Phantoms’ in the search bar.)

**Alex** : Oh, man. This is pretty surreal. 

**Reggie** : You’re the first one that has to peel off the little stickers. No pressure or anything, though. 

(Alex shoots Reggie an exasperated look). 

**Julie** : Alright, well, let’s see what we’ve got! 

(Throughout the scene, Alex peels off the question stickers as Luke reads the completed Google search). 

**Luke** : _What are_ Julie and the Phantoms’... ages. 

**Reggie** (without hesitation): I’m twenty-five years old. 

**Julie** (outraged): Liar! 

**Reggie** : Jules, this is the Internet. People will literally believe anything we say. 

**Alex** : Me, Luke, and Reggie are all 17. Jules is, like, 9. 

**Julie** : I’m _literally_ three months younger than you, Alex. 

  
  
  
**Luke** : _Are Julie and the Phantoms_... making a new album? (he glances at his bandmates eagerly) Can we say? Are we allowed to say it? 

**Julie** : I think so? 

**Luke** : Then yeah, yeah, we are! I’m super stoked about it. I hope we were allowed to say that. 

**Alex** : If not, if our PR calls you and is like ‘hey, take that down…’ Here. Zoom in on me really quick. I’ll give you an alternate ending. Like a choose your own adventure kind of thing. 

(The camera zooms in on Alex. He’s feigning seriousness, but it’s obvious he’s seconds away from laughing.) 

**Alex** : Are Julie and the Phantoms recording a new album? Survey says. Huh. No. Sorry to disappoint you. 

**Reggie** (out of frame): Womp womp! 

(The entire band dissolves into laughter.) 

  
  
  
**Luke** : _Where are_ Julie and the Phantoms… from? 

**Julie** (to the tune of the Jonas Brothers song L.A., Baby): LA, LA, baby! 

**Reggie** (he turns to face Julie, wide-eyed): You just unlocked a _hidden memory_. Wow. 

  
  
  
**Luke** : _Are_ Julie and the Phantoms… ghosts? (he wiggles his eyebrows) Ooo. Spooky, huh? 

(They all groan.)

**Alex** : Not this! Anything but this! 

**Luke** : This theory has made our notifications feel like an episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved or something all month. 

**Julie** : You guys. We’re Julie and the Phantoms because our first gig together was at a Halloween party and we didn’t have a name to give to the MC. _No one here is dead._

**Reggie** : Well. Luke might be soon if we weren’t supposed to mention the album drop. 

(Luke swats Reggie on the arm playfully.) 

**Reggie** : But, seriously, you guys? Not ghosts. Stop sending me old pictures from antique stores or whatever that supposedly look like me ‘before I died.’ You’re starting to make me believe I’m somehow a ghost and I just, like. Don’t know it. 

(Reggie shudders. Alex and Julie share a concerned look.) 

  
  
  
**Luke** : _How do_ Julie and the Phantoms… poof into a concert? 

**Julie** : Mm… A good performer never tells their secrets! 

**Reggie** : You’ll just have to come out and see us on tour! Maybe you can figure it out for yourself. 

**Alex** : Yeah, a _huge_ shout out to our tour manager, Kenny, for coming up with that idea and seeing it through. It’s probably the most killer opening set I’ve ever seen. 

  
  
  
(The scene transitions. Luke is now holding a Google search board that reads ‘Julie Molina’ at the top.) 

**Reggie** : Alright, Julie! Let’s get it! 

**Julie** : I can’t believe Luke is holding my questions. This doesn’t feel fair. 

**Luke** : Oh, yeah, like I’m gonna… mess up all your stickers. Or something. The terror. The horror! 

(Throughout the scene, Luke peels off the question stickers as Alex reads the completed Google search.) 

**Alex** : Julie Molina… microphone art? 

**Julie** (excitedly): Aww, I always love to talk about this! You guys. It’s _so cool_. 

**Luke** (imitating Julie under his breath): You guys! 

**Julie** (she continues, pretending not to hear): So. I do actually draw on my mic, the one I use for the Phantoms sets. Doodles of places we go, or inside jokes, or whatever. But! The special mic I use for my small piano set - the dahlia one? You guys know what I mean. Probably. It’s hand painted by Alex’s boyfriend and it’s _soooo_ beautiful. I still can’t believe he did that for me. 

**Alex** : Yeah. He’s pretty awesome that way, right? 

  
  
  
**Alex** _Who is_ Julia Molina’s… best friend? 

**Julie** (overlapping with Reggie, squealing): Oh, Flynn! 

**Reggie** (overlapping with Julie): Me! 

**Julie** : I… sorry, Reg. You know. (He nods solemnly before she continues. Luke throws an arm around his shoulder to console him). Listen. If you all don’t know my girl Flynn. _What are you doing_ because I really don’t know. Stream Staycation _right now_ because she is a STAR! Period. 

  
  
  
**Alex** : _What is_ Julie Molina’s… song Dahlias about? 

**Julie** : Aww! All these questions about things and people I love. I didn’t realize Google was so wholesome. (the producer laughs off camera) 

**Luke** : It’s- it’s about your mom, right? 

**Julie** : Yeah! It is! It was a mother’s day gift for my mom last year. Dahlias are her favorite flower and she’s done so much for me and the band sooo… I was so excited to finally give back to her in that way. It was really special. 

(The entire band, and production crew, ‘awwwws.’) 

  
  
  
(The scene shifts. Reggie is now holding a Google search board that reads ‘Alex Mercer.’ He’s bouncing excitedly in his seat.) 

**Reggie** : Alex! I’ve got your questions! 

**Alex** (smiling): I wouldn’t want it any other way, dude. 

(Throughout the scene, Reggie peels off the question stickers and Julie reads the completed Google search.) 

**Julie** : _What is in_ Alex Mercer… fanny pack. _Iconic_! 

**Reggie** : The world’s greatest mystery. 

**Alex** : Wow. People really want to know that badly, huh? (he rotates the strap so the bag is facing the camera) I mean. It’s not a lot. (he unzips the bag and shows each item to the camera as he lists them) My Epi-pen because I have a crazy nut allergy. A few extra guitar picks because _some people_ always manage to lose theirs (Reggie and Luke conveniently glance away) before a show. And usually a Cliff bar for Julie. Because she deserves it. 

  
  
  
**Julie** : _Did_ Alex Mercer… drum for Taylor Swift? 

**Alex** : Yeah, yeah, I did! I still honestly can’t believe it happened. 

**Luke** : Attaboy! 

**Alex** : It was so crazy because _she_ reached out to _me_ about just stopping in and playing when we were touring near each other, so I just. Popped in and drummed for Taylor Swift for a night. We sang Bright together to a sold out arena. It was. _Insane_. 

  
  
  
**Julie** : _Does_ Alex Mercer… have a boyfriend? 

**Alex** (he brightens up instantly, adjusting his hat): I do have a boyfriend! Whom I love very much! Willie is nothing short of wonderful and he’s done so much for me and the band. Haven’t you- you’ve had him on here, right? After he racked up those tournament wins last year? 

**Producer** (off-camera): We did! He was a lovely guest. And said some very similar things about you. 

(Once again, the entire production crew and the band ‘awwwws’.) 

**Luke** (offhandedly): He’s in my phone as Tony Hawk. 

**Alex** : You’re joking. That’s _so good_! 

  
  
  
(The scene shifts. Julie is now holding a Google search board that reads ‘Luke Patterson’ in the search bar.) 

**Luke** : You and me, Jules. Let’s go! 

**Julie** : Alright! 

(Throughout the scene, Julie peels off the question stickers and Luke reads the completed Google search himself because he’s too excited to wait for someone else to read it out loud.) 

**Luke** : Luke Patterson… height. 

(The other members of the band have a very obvious reaction to this question.) 

**Julie** (stifling laughter): Not this. Not this! 

**Reggie** (teasing): Luke’s… still waiting on his growth spurt. 

**Luke** (flatly): I’m 5’8, okay. Next question. 

  
  
  
**Luke** : _Does_ Luke from Julie and the Phantoms… write his own lyrics? (he turns to face the camera head on.) Do I write my own lyrics. Let me think about it for a second. _YES!_

**Reggie** : Oh, you guys have really poked the bear now. 

**Julie** : Do you want to know how hardcore- how absolutely serious this man is about his songs? Show them. Luke, show the people. 

**Luke** : Well, now you’re making me feel embarrassed about it! 

**Alex** : Come on, just do it. 

**Luke** : Okay. Okay, fine. (he bends down and pulls a journal out from under his seat.) I keep my songwriting journal on me at all times, okay, sue me! 

(The rest of the band dissolves into laughter.) 

  
  
  
**Luke** : Luke Patterson… allergic to sleeves? (immediately outraged) Did you guys send these in? Did you Google these things, like, a million times before we came in today so I just get all the funny questions? 

**Julie** : Luke, we had nothing to do with this. I swear. 

**Producer** (off-camera): What does ‘allergic to sleeves’ mean? You’re wearing some right now, at least. 

**Luke** (blushing slightly): There’s a meme- a joke, you know, that our fans have made, and they say I’m allergic to sleeves. Because I really only like to wear cutoff tees and tank tops and that kind of stuff when I’m performing. It’s the least restricting stuff to wear onstage! But the fans have really taken it and ran with it. It’s, y’know- it’s whatever. 

  
  
  
(The scene transitions. Alex is holding the final Google search board of the interview, which reads ‘Reggie Peters’ in the search bar.) 

**Alex** (brightly): Reggie! Now I’ve got _your_ questions! They told me I peeled the stickers best, so now I get to do it again. 

**Reggie** : Nice! I’m so excited. Kind of nervous. But mostly excited. 

(Throughout the scene, Alex peels off the question stickers and reads the completed Google search.) 

**Alex** : _Can_ Reggie Peters… play banjo? (Reggie whoops excitedly as Luke groans.) 

**Reggie** Yes, I do! I actually learned banjo before I picked up bass. Bluegrass music was a really comforting thing for me growing up, and that’s where I got the idea to learn. If you come out and see us on tour this summer, I may even break it out and mess around a little. Who’s to say! 

  
  
  
**Alex** : Reggie Peters… Finn Adventure Time? 

**Reggie** (laughing): _This_! This and the ghost thing. People are always asking me for some reason. 

**Julie** (urgently): Why? I mean, are you or are you not? 

**Reggie** : No, no, I’m not. But I have a good impression, and some people say I sound like his voice actor. We’ve laughed over social media about it a couple times now. 

**Julie** (seriously): You should do it. The impression. Right now. 

**Reggie** : Jeez, Jules, on the spot? Okay... Fine. (he clears his throat and spouts a near-perfect impression of Finn from Adventure Time) ‘It’s aaaadventure time!’ 

(Julie absolutely freaks out.) 

**Julie** : Reg. That was _insane_. I think I just passed away. 

  
  
  
**Alex** : Final question of the interview! Ooo! 

**Luke** (disappointed): Man, we’re done already? 

**Reggie** : Yeah, dude. 

**Julie** : Time flies when you’re having fun! 

**Alex** : _Is_ Reggie Peters… a Directioner? Ha! 

**Reggie** : Unashamedly, _yes_ , and, expose time: so is everyone else in the band! 

(Luke gasps dramatically.) 

**Julie** : It’s only exposing if you’re ashamed of it, Reg! 

**Reggie** : Yeah, well, I guess you’re right. 

  
  
  
(The scene transitions to the final frame. The chairs have been rearranged into a tighter circle as they were before the interview started, and the band is looking at the camera.) 

**Julie** : Alright, well, we had a _blast_ with you today, WIRED! Thank you guys so much for watching, and make sure to check out tickets for the Wake Up tour this summer! We love you, Fantoms! 

**Luke** : And Paul! 

**Alex** : Oh, _yes_! And Paul! 

**Reggie** : Bye, you guys! 

(The band waves and dissolves into laughter as the video ends.) 


End file.
